The present invention relates to a vehicle safety system requiring seat belt use and more particularly pertains to preventing a vehicle from being driven without having a seat belt fastened.
The use of vehicle safety devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle safety devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing advanced safety to occupants of motor vehicles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,235 to Iijima discloses a device capable of locking the transmission of a motor vehicle if the driver fails to fasten the seat belt. U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,339 to Iwanaga discloses an automotive device with means for preventing a transmission from being shifted into drive until the driver fastens his seat belt. U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,035 to Sato discloses an automobile seat belt system with a control capable of preventing the belt from being released when the door is opened under certain conditions.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a vehicle safety system requiring seat belt use for preventing a vehicle from being driven without having a seat belt fastened.
In this respect, the vehicle safety system requiring seat belt use according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a vehicle from being driven without having a seat belt fastened.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved vehicle safety system requiring seat belt use which can be used for preventing a vehicle from being driven without having a seat belt fastened. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of vehicle safety devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved vehicle safety system requiring seat belt use. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved vehicle safety system requiring seat belt use which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a car seat positioned within the vehicle. The car seat has a seat portion and a back portion. A seat belt is coupled with respect to the car seat. The seat belt is comprised of a shoulder harness and a waist belt together joined with a belt buckle. The seat belt includes a buckle receptacle secured to the seat portion for receiving the belt buckle in a locked orientation. The buckle receptacle includes a release button for releasing the belt buckle from the buckle receptacle in an unlocked orientation. A sensor system is disposed within the vehicle. The sensor system includes a main sensor in communication with the transmission of the vehicle. The sensor system includes a first sensor disposed within the shoulder harness and the waist belt of the seat belt. The first sensor is comprised of a pair of wires extending a length of the shoulder harness and the waist belt. The first sensor is in communication with the main sensor. The sensor system includes a second sensor disposed within the seat portion of the car seat. The second sensor is in communication with the main sensor. The sensor system includes a third sensor disposed within the buckle receptacle. The third sensor is in communication with the main sensor. The sensor system includes a deactivation switch.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle safety system requiring seat belt use which has all the advantages of the prior art vehicle safety devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle safety system requiring seat belt use which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle safety system requiring seat belt use which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vehicle safety system requiring seat belt use which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a vehicle safety system requiring seat belt use economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vehicle safety system requiring seat belt use for preventing a vehicle from being driven without having a seat belt fastened.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle safety system requiring seat belt use including a car seat positioned within the vehicle. The car seat has a seat portion and a back portion. A seat belt is coupled with respect to the car seat. The seat belt is comprised of a shoulder harness and a waist belt together joined with a belt buckle. The seat belt includes a buckle receptacle secured to the seat portion for receiving the belt buckle in a locked orientation. The buckle receptacle includes a release button for releasing the belt buckle from the buckle receptacle in an unlocked orientation. A sensor system is disposed within the vehicle. The sensor system includes a main sensor in communication with the transmission of the vehicle.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.